


Sarah Jane Adventures- Robyn's story

by proudtobespecial



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: A/U, Gen, sarah jane adventures - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudtobespecial/pseuds/proudtobespecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen months before the Invasion of the Bane the Doctor left his daughter with an old friend Sarah Jane Smith. This follows her adventures through the TV series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Jane Adventures- Robyn's story

The TARDIS telephone was ringing, and had been on-and-off for several hours. 'Aren't you going to get that?' Rose called.  
'I'm busy.' The Doctor called back.  
Rose sighed and picked up the phone. 'Hello?'  
'Hello, am I speaking to the Doctor?'  
'No, hang on.' The Doctor appeared at her elbow, glaring at her. He took the phone from her and waved her away.  
Rose couldn't hear what the Doctor was saying, but he seemed agitated.  
As soon as he put the phone down the Doctor put the TARDIS into gear, setting off to a location unknown to Rose. 'Where are we going?' She asked.  
'To pick someone up.' The Doctor replied.

Rose and the Doctor stepped into St John's Children's home. They were greeted by an aging woman, Mrs Cutting. 'She's been here since she was born, but received a letter two days ago, some of which I explained over the phone.'  
'How old is she?' The Doctor asked.  
'Twelve. We still have to do a DNA test to prove that you are her father.'  
'Her father!' Rose nearly yelled.  
'I'll explain later.' The Doctor told her. 'I need to see this letter.'  
'Of course.' Mrs Cutting handed the Doctor a folded letter, which he opened. He scanned the letter quickly. 'Would you like to meet her?'  
Mrs Cutting led the pair into a small sitting room. On the couch, next to another of the home's staff, was a small dark-haired girl. Mrs Cutting held her hand out. 'Robyn, come over here.' The little girl, Robyn, slid off the couch and scurried over to Mrs Cutting and grabbed her hand. 'This is Robyn, your daughter.'

Two hours later The Doctor, Rose and Robyn left the home. As they walked towards the TARDIS. The Doctor explained that Robyn had been left at the home shortly after her birth. A letter had been left with her that her mother would be in contact twelve years later to enable the home to contact her father. The Doctor either wouldn't, or couldn't, say who her mother was, only that she was definitely his biological daughter. 'She'll travel with us until I can find a better place for her to live.'  
'Why not let her stay at the home?' Rose asked.  
'I can hear you you know.' Robyn piped up.  
The Doctor ruffled her hair. 'I have a lot of enemies Rose, you know that. She wouldn't be safe there anymore, not now people know that I'm here father.'  
'You think she'll be safe with us?' Rose asked, concerned.  
'I can protect her if she's on the TARDIS. And I can get her documents, so if I can find a better, safer place to live, then there'll be no problems.'  
'If you say so.'

The trio stepped into the TARDIS, Robyn's eyes widened. 'Woah!' She exclaimed.  
'I though the same.' Rose told her.  
'Rose, why don't you go help Robyn find some new clothes, you know where the wardrobe is.'  
'Come on then Robyn.' Rose led Robyn out of the control room, while the Doctor began to work on her documents.  
Fifteen minutes later Rose and Robyn re-entered the control room. Robyn was now dressed in jeans, t-shirt and denim jacket. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. As she wandered around the control room, trying to take everything in, the Doctor laid out a few ground rules for her. She was to stay on the TARDIS, unless he said so, she wasn't to touch anything without his say so and she was to do as he said. Robyn was used to rules after being raised in the children's home, and so easily agreed.  
Rose bonded quite easily with Robyn, she was clever, had an ever so slight attitude and attentive. The Doctor found it harder to bond with her. He wasn't used to children, but she was very mature in mentality for her age and he found that they bonded over technology.

A couple of months after Robyn had been picked up from the home Rose received a call from her boyfriend. He wanted them to investigate a school that he thought was suspicious. The Doctor applied for a teaching job at the school, while Rose got a job in the kitchens. At Robyn's insistence the Doctor enrolled her as a student in the school.  
As soon as she stepped into the doors of the school Robyn could sense a strange atmosphere. She had split off from the Doctor and Rose just minutes before, they were both to start work at the school that day.  
Robyn quickly settled into the school life. Some of her teachers seemed very odd, but she couldn't work out what it was about them that bothered her. Two days into their investigation of the school of Robyn's classmates, Nina, fell ill and was sent to the nurse. Robyn heard at lunchtime that the nurse had sent Nina to the headmaster. Across the hall she could see The Doctor and Rose having a brief discussion, before the head dinner lady came over and told Rose off.  
Robyn poked at her dinner. 'Not hungry?' Conner, another classmate, asked her.  
'Not really.' Robyn replied.  
'Mind if I have your chips?'  
'Go ahead.' Robyn pushed her tray over to Conner. 'I don't like them anyway.'  
Afternoon school passed without a hitch. After the final bell had rung Robyn left the school with the rest of the students, but a couple of streets away she doubled back to the school, back to the TARDIS to wait for the Doctor and Rose.

They were met by Rose's boyfriend, Mickey, and the four of them began to investigate the school. 'Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school.' Rose was saying.  
Robyn shivered. 'Don't say that.'  
'All right, team.' The Doctor began. 'Oh, I hate people who say team. Err, gang. Err, comrades. Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. Robyn, check out the storage cupboards. There may be something there. I'm going to look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes.' The Doctor headed off down one hall, while Robyn headed down another, leaving Rose and Mickey alone.  
Robyn carefully opened the first storage cupboard. It was clearly an art storage cupboard, as was the next one. The third cupboard was one of the maths storage cupboards. Robyn began to search it. It took some time but eventually she found a folder, holding a number of diagrams that she was sure had nothing to do with the school curriculum.  
It was then that a scream reached her ears. She grabbed the folder, slammed the cupboard door and ran off down the hallway.  
Robyn ran down the halls and rounded the corner to find Mickey scrambling around on the floor with rats on the floor. Rose, the Doctor and a woman she didn't know were there. 'And you decided to scream.' The Doctor was saying.  
'It took me by surprise.' Mickey gasped.  
'Like a little girl?' The Doctor questioned in a high pitched voice.  
'I resent that.' Robyn piped up.  
'It was dark! I was covered in rats!' Mickey continued.  
'Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt.' The Doctor seemed serious as he teased Mickey.  
'Hello, can we focus?' All the attention turned to Rose. 'Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?'  
'Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?' The woman said to Rose.  
'Excuse me; no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?' Rose clearly held animosity towards the woman.  
'Anyway, moving on. Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office.'

The group headed towards Finch's office. 'I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?' Rose asked.  
'Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor.' The woman replied.  
'Oh. Well, he's never mentioned you.' Rose responded.  
'Oh, I must've done. Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time.' The Doctor quickly said.  
'Hold on.' Rose tried to think. 'Sorry. Never.'  
'What, not even once? He didn't mention me even once?' Sarah Jane seemed amazed.  
'Ho, ho, mate. The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare.' Mickey teased.  
'Robyn, did you find anything?' The Doctor said, taking attention away from the two women.  
'Only this.' Robyn handed him the folder she had found. 'It doesn't seem like it belongs in a school.'  
The Doctor flipped through it. 'I've never seen anything like this. Where did you find it?'  
'In the maths cupboard.' Robyn replied.  
  
At Finch's office the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to unlock the door. 'Maybe those rats were food.' He said.  
Rose looked confused. ‘Food for what?'  
The Doctor pushed the door open, before saying. 'Rose, you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school? Well, they do.'  
Huge bats hung down from the ceiling. 'Oh my God.' Robyn muttered.  
'No way!' Mickey bolted from the room, and from the school. The others followed him quickly.

Outside the school Mickey was scared. 'I am not going back in there. No way.'  
'Those were teachers.' Rose gasped.  
'What were they?' Robyn glanced between the four adults.  
'When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on.' The Doctor turned to return into the school. Robyn, Rose and Sarah Jane went to follow him.  
'Come on? You've got to be kidding!' Mickey did not want to go back into the school.  
'I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen.' The Doctor told him.  
'I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you.' Sarah Jane dragged the Doctor to her car, the others followed, curious.

Sarah Jane opened the boot of her car. She pulled back the blanket back from an object in the boot. 'K9!' He exclaimed. 'Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Robyn, allow me to introduce K9. Well, K9 Mark Three to be precise.'  
'Why does he look so disco?' Rose questioned.  
'Disco?' Robyn was confused.  
'Oi! Listen; in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge.' The Doctor defended, before turning back to Sarah Jane. 'What's happened to him?'  
'Oh, one day, he just, nothing.' Sarah Jane replied.  
'Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?' The Doctor asked.  
'Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro.' Sarah Jane explained. 'Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone.'  
'Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?' The Doctor cooed. Robyn reached out to examine the wires inside K9. 'Problems Robyn?' He asked.  
Robyn shook her head. 'Just looking.' She replied.  
'Look, no offence, but could you three just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog. We're busy.' Rose called. The Doctor slammed the boot shut as the other three got into the car.  
  
Sarah Jane pulled into a car park opposite a cafe. She and the Doctor carried K9 into the cafe. They sat by the window, trying to repair him. Rose and Mickey went to the counter, while Robyn sat at another table, reading a magazine.  
'Since when did you travel with children?' Sarah Jane asked, nodding towards Robyn.  
The Doctor glanced around at Robyn. 'She's my daughter.' He confessed.  
'I didn't realise you had any children.' Sarah Jane said.  
'I didn't know anything about her until a couple of months ago. I think that she's my daughter from my future.' The Doctor replied.  
'How old is she?'  
'Twelve.' The Doctor finished the conversation, before the two turned back to repairing K9.  
'Is your life really one for a child?' The Doctor didn't respond to Sarah Jane's concerned question.

Robyn only looked up when the Doctor made any exclamation. 'Oh, hey. Now we're in business.' She jumped to her feet and joined her father and others.  
'Master.' K9 wheezed.  
'He recognises me.' The Doctor grinned.  
'Affirmative.'  
'Rose, give us the oil.' Rose handed the jar, which he opened.  
'I wouldn't touch it, though. That dinner lady got all scorched.' Rose warned.  
'I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that.' He smeared a small amount of oil onto K9's probe. 'Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go.'  
'Oil. Ex ex ex extract. Ana ana analysing.' K9 stuttered.  
'Listen to him, man. That's a voice.' Mickey laughed.  
'Careful. That's my dog.' Sarah Jane told him.  
'Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil.' K9 informed them all.  
'They're Krillitanes.' The Doctor copied in recognition.  
'Is that bad?' Rose asked.  
'Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad.' The Doctor told her.  
Robyn leaned around her father to speak to Rose. 'That makes it super bad.'  
'And what are Krillitanes?' Sarah Jane asked the question they were all wondering.  
'They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognise them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks.' The Doctor explained.  
'What're they doing here?' Rose wondered.  
'It's the children.' The Doctor realised. 'They're doing something to the children.'  
Everyone glanced around at Robyn. 'Well, don't look at me; I don't know what's going on.' Robyn protested.  
  
Mickey and Robyn helped Sarah Jane put K9 back in the boot of her car. 'So what's the deal with the tin dog?' Mickey asked.  
'The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage.' Sarah Jane replied. 'Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes they're tin dogs. What about you? Where do you fit in the picture? '  
'Me? I'm their Man in Havana. I'm the technical support. I'm. Oh, my God. I'm the tin dog.' Sarah Jane and Robyn laughed at Mickey's realisation.  
'What about you Robyn?' Sarah Jane asked.  
'Honestly I'm not entirely sure.' Robyn replied. 'Who knows really?'  
They looked up as they heard the flapping of wings. A krillitane flew overhead. The trio ran to the Doctor and Rose. 'Was that a Krillitane?' Sarah Jane asked.  
'But it didn't even touch her. It just flew off. What did it do that for?' Rose stumbled over her words.

Overnight the Doctor made a plan and the next day he put it into play. 'Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this.' He handed his sonic screwdriver to Sarah Jane. 'Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside.'  
'Just stand outside?' Mickey questioned.  
'Here, take these you can keep K9 company.' Sarah Jane tossed her car keys to Mickey.  
'Don't forget to leave the window open a crack.' The Doctor called to him.  
'But he's metal!' Mickey called back.  
'I didn't mean for him.' The Doctor replied.  
'What about me?' Robyn asked.  
'Just go to class. I don't want to raise any suspicions.' Robyn looked downcast. 'If we get anything I'll come and pull you out of class.'  
'Promise?'  
'Promise.' The both Robyn's and the Doctor's surprise he dropped a kiss to the top of her head. 'Go on.'  
'What are you going to do?' Rose asked the Doctor.  
'It's time I had a word with Mister Finch.' The Doctor replied.

Robyn attended morning classes, looking out for anything suspicious. As break time came around, she hadn't seen anything to make her curious. She sat alone at break time, watching the other students. One of the boys kicked a football over to her, which she caught. 'Coming to join us?' He called.  
'Sure, why not.' She jumped and kicked the ball back into the game.  
That was the tannoy came on. _'All pupils to class immediately. And would all members of staff congregate in the staff room.'_  
All the students headed inside. Once inside they were directed away from one of the classrooms. 'No, no. This classroom's out of bounds. You've all got to go to the South Hall. Off you go. South Hall!' It was Rose. Robyn ducked around the students and under Rose's arm, into the classroom. Rose closed the door behind them.  
The Doctor and Sarah Jane were attempting to crack into the computers.

The Doctor looped some wires around his neck, attempting to use his sonic screwdriver to get into the CPU. 'I can't shift it.' He growled in frustration.  
'I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!' Sarah Jane commented.  
'Anything except a deadlock seal.' The Doctor told her. 'There's got to be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?'  
Moments later a diagram and symbols appeared on all the screens. 'You wanted the programme? There it is.' Sarah Jane pointed out.  
'Some sort of code.' The Doctor muttered to himself, examining the diagram. 'No. No, that can't be.'  
'What is it?' Robyn asked.  
'The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm.' The Doctor explained.  
'The Skasis what?' Sarah Jane questioned.  
'The God maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control.' The Doctor seemed concerned.  
'What and the kids are like a giant computer?' Rose suggested.  
'Yes.' The Doctor responded. 'And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer.'  
'But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them.' Rose worried.  
'What's fifty nine times thirty five?' The Doctor asked.  
'Two thousand and sixty five.' The Doctor raised his eyebrows. 'Oh, my God'  
'Please tell me you haven't been eating them Robyn.' The young girl shook her head. 'Good.'  
Sarah Jane then spoke up. 'But why use children? Can't they use adults?'  
'No, it's got to be children. The God maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls.' The Doctor realised.

'Let the lesson begin.' Finch had entered the classroom. 'Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it.'  
'Oh yeah?' The Doctor responded. 'The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are.' Rose tucked Robyn behind her body, protecting the girl.  
'You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good.' Finch commented, trying to work the Doctor up.  
'What, by someone like you?' Doctor shot back.  
'No, someone like you.' Finch surprised them with that comment. 'The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilisations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn.'  
'Doctor, don't listen to him.' Sarah Jane tried to get through to him.  
'And you could be with him throughout eternity.' Finch turned his attention to Sarah Jane. 'Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us'  
'I could save everyone.' The Doctor sounded wistful.  
'Yes.' Finch encouraged.  
'I could stop the war.'  
'No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends.' Sarah Jane repeated something back to the Doctor what he'd once said to her.  
'Dad.' It was the first time Robyn had used the title, but it got through to him.  
The Doctor grabbed a chair, and threw it at the screen at the front of the classroom, shattering it. 'Out!' He yelled. He grabbed Robyn's hand as they fled from the classroom.

The four raced down the stairs, straight into Mickey and another student, Kenny, a few years older than Robyn. 'What is going on?' Mickey asked.  
A screech reached their ears. 'Take a guess.' Robyn said sarcastically.  
The group took off into the canteen, the Krillitanes right behind them. 'Are they my teachers?' Kenny asked.  
'Yeah, sorry.' The Doctor replied, apologetically.  
'We need the Doctor alive. As for the others? You can feast.' Finch ordered his brethren.  
The creatures began to dive bomb the group. The Doctor used a chair to fend them off, while the others tried to take cover underneath the tables. Suddenly a laser beam shot one of the Krillitanes down. 'K9!' Sarah Jane yelled.  
'Suggest you engage running mode, mistress.' K9 said.  
'Come on!' The Doctor ordered. The group ran from the canteen. 'K9, hold them back.'  
'Affirmative, master.' The group ran, back the way they came.

They quickly made their way to one of the schools science labs, where the Doctor locked the door, to plan their next move. 'What can we do?' Robyn asked. 'There must be a way to fight them.' The Krillitanes were battering at the door.  
'It's the oil.' The Doctor realised. 'Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often; even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?' He asked Rose.  
'Barrels of it.' Rose replied.  
'Okay, we need to get to the kitchens.' The Doctor then turned to Rose's boyfriend. 'Mickey.'  
'What now, hold the coats?' Mickey replied indignantly.  
'Get all the children unplugged and out of the school.' He ran a hand through his hair. 'Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?' Kenny was the one who solved that problem. He thrust his elbow into the fire alarm, setting the alarms off throughout the school. The Doctor laughed, and they escaped from the classroom.

As they ran through the halls they were joined by K9. In the kitchens the Doctor tried to open the barrels of oil. 'They've been deadlock sealed. Finch must've done that. I can't open them.'  
'What can we do?' Robyn was terrified.  
'The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing.' K9 suggested sadly.  
'Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me.' The Doctor ordered.  
Kenny, Rose, Sarah Jane and Robyn fled out of the kitchen’s back door. Sarah Jane waited by the door, while the other three headed across the playground. A few minutes later all the students began to flood out of the school. A couple of minutes after that Sarah Jane and the Doctor ran away from the school.  
Then the school exploded. The students began to cheer as papers rained down upon them.  
As Robyn watched the Doctor comforted Sarah Kane as she cried for K9.

The next day Sarah Jane met the Doctor, Robyn, Rose and Mickey in Belle Vue Park. The Doctor invited her into the TARDIS. 'You've redecorated.' She commented.  
'Do you like it?' The Doctor asked.  
'Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but err, yeah. It'll do.' Robyn smiled at Sarah Jane's response.  
'I love it.' Rose voiced her opinion.  
'Hey, you what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?' Sarah Jane teased.  
'No idea.' Rose replied. 'It's gone now. The oil's faded.'  
'But you're still clever. More than a match for him.'  
'You and me both. Doctor?' Rose turned to the Time Lord.  
'Err, we're about to head off, but you could come with us.' The Doctor suggested. They had talked it over and all agreed that they'd like the woman to go with them.  
'No. I can't do this anymore.' Sarah Jane declined. 'Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own.'  
'Can I come?' Mickey piped up. 'No, not with you, I mean with you.' He indicated the Doctor. 'Because I'm not the tin dog, and I want to see what's out there.'  
'Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith, a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board.' Sarah Jane supported Mickey's suggestion.  
The Doctor considered it for a moment. 'Okay then, I could do with a laugh.'  
Mickey turned to Rose. 'Rose, is that okay?'  
'No, great. Why not?' Robyn could tell that Rose was lying, but she didn't say anything.  
'Well, I better go.' Sarah Jane said, before she and Rose had a quiet conversation, and then shared a hug.  
'Sarah.' She looked around at the Doctor. 'I have one more favour to ask.' He waved Robyn forward and placed his hands one her shoulders. 'You were right. My life is not one for a child. But yours, perhaps yours is.'  
'Doctor, I don't know.' Robyn gave Sarah Jane a pleading look. 'Oh, go on then. How much trouble could it be?'  
Robyn grinned. 'Go get your things Robyn and join us outside.' The Doctor told her. 'Oh, and this is for you.' He tossed her a spare sonic screwdriver. Robyn's grinned widened as she ran to get her things.

Robyn pulled the TARDIS door shut behind her as the Doctor let Sarah Jane go from a tight hug. 'Will you be okay?' The Doctor asked her.   
Robyn nodded. 'I'll be fine. I'll miss you.'  
'I'll miss you too Robyn.' The Doctor pulled her into a hug.  
When the Doctor he stepped away and handed Sarah Jane a file. ‘You shouldn’t have any problems in making everything legal.' He ruffled Robyn's hair, before stepping into the TARDIS.  
After a moment the TARDIS dematerialised. They began to walk away, before Sarah Jane, acting on instinct, turned back. There, right where the TARDIS had been was K9. Sarah Jane gasped his name.  
The robot dog rolled forward. 'Mistress.'  
'But you were blown up.' Sarah Jane crouched in front of him.  
'The Master rebuilt me. My systems are much improved with new undetectable hyperlink facilities.' K9 explained.  
'Oh, he replaced you with a brand new model.' Sarah Jane realised.  
'Affirmative.' K9 confirmed.  
'Yeah, he does that. Come on, you. Home. We've got work to do.'  
'Affirmative.'  
Sarah Jane stood up and put an arm around Robyn's shoulders. 'And you. I think we're going to have a good few years.' The trio set of for Sarah Jane's home.


End file.
